Nieve y Viento
by Randuril
Summary: La única manera de librar a todos del frío eterno es rompiendo el hechizo al derrotar a la Bruja de Corazón Helado.- •Dedicado a Noham
1. Primera parte

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Nieve y Viento**

-∙:∙-

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

-∙:∙-

«Cuidado si se encuentran la nieve y el viento» era todo el pensamiento que venía una y otra vez a la mente de Ranma Saotome, y es que se lo habían repetido tantas veces antes de salir, en cada paso del camino, y era además algo que oía desde pequeño, algo con lo que nació, que ahora de tan familiar se volvía irritante.

Gente asustada con la nieve. Gente con temor al frío. Y con razón le temían. Cuando Ranma vino al mundo, el mundo ya era así, un espacio frío, blanco, cubierto de escarcha, bañado por lluvias copiosas y heladas, con tormentas de proporciones épicas donde el viento pasaba silbando escalofriante por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas que no habían sido debidamente cubiertas. Frío constante, un invierno eterno donde el sol era pálido y tibio. Entonces, el horror se presentaba cuando llegaba la nieve.

Podían soportarlo porque estaban acostumbrados. Durante las noches en que nevaba sin parar podían despertar al otro día con dos metros de nieve frente a las puertas, y cubriendo casi por completo las ventanas. Para eso habían ideado una puerta especial, no mucho más que una trampilla, por la que salían de casa por los altos, casi en el techo, y podían bajar a desatascar la puerta de la casa, limpiar los caminos o incluso ayudar a algún vecino necesitado de un par de fuertes brazos que quitaran nieve. Lo habían inventado para sobrevivir, pero no era algo que los molestara. Podían lidiar con la nieve.

También con los vientos furiosos que insistían en soplar y arrancar pesados árboles de cuajo, destrozar techos, a veces volcar casas completas; pero tampoco era demasiado para ellos. Se acostumbraron, eran una comunidad hermanada, pequeña y unida, se prestaban ayuda mutuamente, como debían hacerlo los pueblos que vivían al oeste del gran muro, los que vivían en el invierno eterno.

Pero, si se juntaban la nieve y el viento… Existía además una especie de leyenda que hacía que cada aldeano naciera ya con el miedo inscripto en la piel, la historia de que algo terrible pasaría en una tormenta de nieve y viento, algo mucho más terrible que la Bruja de Corazón Helado enviaría para hacerlos sufrir aún más y destruirlos a todos, y convertir el mundo en un hielo eterno, duro y frío como ella.

La Bruja, claro, la que enviaba el frío. Ranma sabía que no siempre había sido así. Antes, contaban, cuando su padre era un muchachito apenas, cuando su madre aún vivía y era una chiquilla torpe, alegre y risueña, en el mundo todavía florecían las flores, los árboles y la tierra daban frutos y los ríos y arroyos corrían caudalosos, y en el verano el sol era tan caliente que picaba sobre la piel y llenaba de felicidad a todo el pueblo. Pero después vino la tragedia. Un día estaban alegres celebrando los esponsales del rey y al siguiente el frío comenzaba a cubrirlo todo de a poco, haciéndose más intenso cada vez y congelando todo a su paso. Entonces hablaron de la Bruja, la de Corazón Helado, así la llamaban porque no conocían su nombre, pero todos sabían que ella estaba envidiosa de la prosperidad de todo el país del oeste, de su tierra fértil y cálida y quería que todo se congelara como su corazón.

El recién coronado rey envió tropas al castillo de la Bruja exigiendo el final del hechizo y que liberara a su pueblo de la opresión del frío, pero siempre todos los soldados volvían muertos de miedo, balbuceando incoherencias sobre la gran y poderosa bestia que custodiaba a la Bruja y la protegía. Guerreros poderosos perecieron entre sus garras, valientes hombres claudicaron y prefirieron volver y conservar su vida sabiendo que la causa estaba perdida. El propio padre de Ranma entre ellos. Genma Saotome miró los ojos llameantes y furiosos de la bestia, y prefirió volver, no desperdiciar la vida y las energías, regresar a su pueblo frío con su esposa y su pequeño hijo. Lamentablemente, al poco tiempo el invierno se llevó a su esposa Nodoka, y dejó sus ojos y su corazón endurecido, curiosamente en una noche de nieve con viento.

El único soldado que regresó con vida de aquel primer y sangriento embate al castillo de la Bruja, antes de caer, herido, sucio y maltrecho, medio muerto a los pies de los guardias del rey, lo dijo, entre estertores: «vendrán la nieve y el viento y será el fin… cuidado cuando se encuentren la nieve y el viento». Murió allí, a la vera, y ese mismo día una tormenta terrible de nieve y viento azotó el pueblo y los alrededores. Lo tomaron como un presagio, uno malo, y se transformó en dicho popular.

«Cuidado si se juntan la nieve y el viento».

«Mala cosa si hay nieve y viento».

«Cuidado si se encuentran la nieve y el viento».

«Nieve y viento, mal presagio».

Luego derivó en una advertencia climática. En un mundo de frío hay que ser precavido si se anuncia nieve. Así que Ranma, que andaba con una mochila a cuestas iniciando un viaje, transitando por los caminos que lo llevarían a su destino, escuchaba la frase todo el tiempo, con palabras diferentes y entonaciones variadas, pero siempre con el mismo sentido profundo, cuidarse, porque si había nieve y viento ocurriría algo catastrófico.

Pero a Ranma no lo amedrentaba nada de esto, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos había salido de casa con la firme intención de sortear el gran muro, llegar al castillo, enfrentar a la bestia y luego derrotar a la Bruja para librar al país del invierno eterno. No tenía miedo, ¿de qué valía conservar la vida para continuar allí, temiendo que se juntaran la nieve y el viento, sufriendo por el frío que se llevaba a toda la gente amada? Entregaría la vida a cambio de ser necesario, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Todavía recordaba el perfil silencioso de su padre cuando se marchó, mirando la intensa lluvia a través de la ventana y arrebujándose y ajustándose el abrigo todo el tiempo, en ese gesto tan suyo. Se acomodó más junto al fuego y suspiró «el este nos envía cada vez más frío y la tierra está desolada».

Quiso convencerlo de que lo acompañara, insistió, pero la dureza se había adueñado del corazón de su padre desde hacía años.

—Nosotros haremos algo contra el invierno eterno.

—¿Nosotros? —lo miró Genma confundido.

—Tú y yo —aclaró Ranma—. Somos guerreros, nuestra estirpe…

—No somos nada —lo cortó entonces su padre, poniéndose muy serio—. Antes quizá, antes del frío, antes de la desolación. Yo luché cara a cara con la bestia, yo miré a la bestia y sé el terror que provocan sus ojos endemoniados. Lo perdí todo aquel día.

—Por eso, la viste, ¿cómo puedes quedarte allí sin más, con los brazos cruzados? —soltó Ranma ya sin poder contenerse, con su sangre joven bullendo por las ansias de aventura.

—¡Justamente por eso, muchacho impetuoso! —de nuevo Genma se atusó el abrigo, encerrándose en él—. Sé lo que viene después, sé el verdadero dolor del hielo.

Ranma no lo comprendía, no podía aceptar que se quedara allí, sin luchar, resignado.

—¿Para qué me enseñaste el arte de la espada entonces? —le reprochó con amargura.

Genma Saotome no respondió, solo se quedó con la vista perdida fuera de la ventana.

—Necio, tonto —murmuró después—. ¿Una muerte segura? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Mi único hijo…

—De todas formas no hay esperanza mientras el frío continúe —replicó Ranma.

Y los ojos de su padre lo miraron un momento más antes de que partiera, cargando su mochila de viaje.

No renunciaría, por eso tenía los conocimientos de la espada con los que su padre lo había dotado. Desde pequeño lo entrenó con rudeza, pero también mucha disciplina, buscando sacar lo mejor de él. No tenían una relación estrecha y cariñosa, pero esos eran los momentos que compartían, en la lucha y en el entrenamiento se entendían mejor. Genma lo había entrenado con férrea voluntad, y todos esos conocimientos se concentraban en su espada, Nyannichuan, que tenía ahora colgada del cinto, en su impecable funda, muy limpia y resguardada. Porque eso era lo primero que su padre le había enseñado, debía cuidar a su espada mejor que a su propia vida y así ella le respondería igual y podría confiarse a su hoja sin temor y sentirse a salvo. No podía ser descuidado, dejarla oxidarse, dejar que su filo menguara, dejar que la sangre seca la cubriera. Formaba parte de él, sobrevivir dependía de él, y Nyannichuan representaba todo lo que tenía. Y ahora la honraría, aplicando todo lo que sabía para liberar a su pueblo, porque sí existía esa estirpe guerrera y él debía hacer que estuviera en la boca de todos. Ansiaba convertirse en leyenda, ser recordado, que cantaran canciones sobre Nyannichuan y sus hazañas. Que todos supieran cómo había liberado a todos del frío eterno, solo él y su espada, y su estirpe guerrera. Imaginaba cómo sería recibido con gloria cuando pudiera acabar con la Bruja, los cánticos y vítores, todos comentando por allí que él era el mejor, el más fuerte.

Mientras, la luz del día menguaba y las nubes de tormenta se amontonaban. Los primeros copos de nieve habían empezado a caer cerca de una hora atrás, eran blancos y puros, o él los vio así, sencillos, hermosos y refrescantes, como si lo saludaran en el paso hacia su aventura. Percibió el cambio en el viento, la rotación en la dirección y cómo adquiría algo de fuerza, pero no quiso pensar en la nieve y el viento. La noche se acercaba con rapidez y debía buscar un lugar para refugiarse, conocía varias cuevas y horadaciones naturales en la roca que servirían a tal fin, todas más allá del río. Acampar a cielo abierto sería suicida con la tormenta.

Llegó al río congelado con los últimos rescoldos de una luz grisácea y penumbrosa que le permitía ver pocos detalles, pero no necesitaba más, sabía orientarse y dónde pisar. El río estaba congelado desde hacía años, pero todos sabían que no había que fiarse y conocían los puntos adecuados para cruzarlo, allí donde el hielo era más grueso y confiable, donde los pies estaban seguros sobre la superficie. Ranma avanzó varios metros más hacia el norte incluso, para asegurarse bien, aunque luego tuviera que dar un rodeo para encontrar el refugio para pasar la noche. No podía descuidarse, una imprudencia podía costarle la vida y recién estaba al inicio del viaje.

Luego de sortear el lodazal de la orilla llegó a la superficie lisa y oscura del río. Apoyó un pie, bien abrigado por la bota de piel, y aplicó presión para asegurarse; luego puso ambos sobre el hielo. El río no era demasiado ancho, al cruzarlo estaría seguro y podría descansar de la larga caminata que llevaba desde la mañana. Sin embargo, no había dado cinco pasos cuando escuchó algo extraño, como de dedos golpeando el cristal de la ventana, pero más claros, que se podían escuchar por sobre los sonidos nocturnos. No les prestó atención hasta que volvió a oírlos, seguidos de un _crac_ que lo alertó. ¡Imposible! ¿El hielo se rompía? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro observando la superficie por un lado y por el otro, sin ver nada inusual. Luego escuchó la exclamación ahogada y volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro, alertado, entonces la vio. Unos metros más allá había una figura pequeña y delgada, de cabello muy largo, cruzando también el río, pero por la parte delgada y que se resquebrajaba con facilidad. Era una mujer, una niñita tonta más bien, que se había quedado inmóvil, con los brazos levantados a los lados del cuerpo como si hiciera equilibrio. Lo notó cuando él se giró del todo a mirarla. Se miraron a los ojos un rato sin decir nada, entonces percibieron la arremetida de la nevada y la ráfaga más fuerte de viento que los envolvió, que casi tira a Ranma tomado por sorpresa. La mujer tuvo que apoyar los pies con más fuerza para sostenerse, entonces, con horror, escuchó el _crash _definitivo con el que el hielo se partió por completo. Respiró agitada mientras continuaba observando a Ranma, él pudo ver cómo el vapor le salía de la boca en rápidas volutas y, con una maldición pronunciada entre dientes, se preparó para moverse rápido y auxiliarla.

La mujer se echó hacia adelante, manoteando el hielo con las manos enguantadas, buscando sostenerse mientras se hundía sin remedio en el agua helada. Ahogó una exclamación y apretó los dientes cuando sintió que el agua traspasaba las capas de ropa y le llegaba hasta la piel.

Ranma se adelantó cuanto pudo hacia la otra orilla opuesta del río, se quitó la mochila y la lanzó hasta tierra firme para aligerar el peso, luego se puso boca abajo y se arrastró por el hielo usando los antebrazos, intentando llegar lo más cerca posible a la chica sin contribuir a que el hielo se rompiera más todavía. Quedó frente a ella y estiró lo brazos.

—¡A prisa, dame tus manos!

Entonces ella frunció el ceño y dijo la cosa más insólita que Ranma había escuchado en su vida:

—¡Déjame! Puedo sola, vete de aquí.

Ranma abrió la boca, incrédulo, soltando vapor. Se guardó la retahíla de dulces palabras que quería soltarle y seguramente una señorita como ella nunca había escuchado, y la tomó de las manos a la fuerza.

—Deja las tonterías y ayúdame a sacarte —le ordenó. Ella lo miró furibunda, inflando las mejillas de rabia.

Ranma tiró y logró acomodarla un poco más sobre el hielo. La ropa empapada pesaba demasiado, además, ella traía equipaje, una mochila de viaje bien cargada y de la que colgaba, además, y como para completar lo extraño de toda la situación, una extraña, vieja y pesada espada, con una empuñadura grotesca y labrada, adornada con piedras que brillaban débilmente con la escasa luz de la luna. Ranma aborreció ese artilugio nada más verlo.

—Tira eso al agua —ordenó—. Debes alivianar tu peso, arroja esa espada oxidada al agua y quítate la mochila.

—¡Ni en sueños! —lo desafió de nuevo la chica, pero le tomó las manos con más fuerza, casi temiendo que él la dejara caer de nuevo por su negativa a cooperar.

El enfado fue lo que llenó de fuerzas a Ranma para lograr sacarla del todo del agua con un último jalón. La chica se apoyó en los codos y lo ayudó con su empuje y luego los dos se alejaron a gatas del pozo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con alguna directiva mental. Ambos resollaron un buen rato, recuperando el aliento de a poco; ella no tardó demasiado en comenzar a temblar de frío.

Ranma, sentado en el hielo, la observó mientras se ponía de pie tambaleante, pero sin rendirse. Se pasó por la ropa las manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes, como si le quitara el polvo, cuando lo único que ocurría era que desprendía agua y más agua. Luego, con un esfuerzo, se sacó la mochila de los hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor y dejándola apoyada en el hielo a su lado. La pesada espada dio un golpeteo seco sobre la superficie y Ranma frunció el ceño. Esa jovencita prefería ahogarse o morir congelada en un agujero helado que deshacerse de aquel cachivache para escapar. Él lo hubiera comprendido si ella hubiera sido una guerrera avezada, él mismo tenía un amor incondicional por Nyannichuan; pero las niñas torpes que se caían en las partes delgadas del hielo no eran maestras de la espada. Algunas mujeres usaban adornos para el cabello y ella al parecer usaba viejas armas como souvenir de viaje. ¿Adónde iría con aquella enorme mochila, ella tan frágil y torpe? Ranma la compadeció.

En aquel instante escuchó un pequeño sonido, el de una ramita al romperse, y comprendió su gravísimo error. Otra de las razones por las que debía cruzar el río rápidamente y refugiarse cerca de una deliciosa fogata, además de para no perecer congelado, eran los cerdos salvajes. Había muchos en aquella zona y cazaban en la noche, y ahora, aunque los ataques a humanos no eran tan comunes, acosados por el frío y el hambre, cualquier presa se vería apetitosa.

Sintió de pronto que un par de ojos le taladraban la espalda, y aunque no podía verlo supo que estaba allí, el cerdo, con sus ojos amarillos, relamiéndose el hocico. ¿Qué hacer? Su equipaje estaba lejos y aunque tenía a Nyannichuan consigo, desde la posición en que estaba sería difícil desenfundar y defenderse a tiempo. Quizá el cerdo atacara primero a la chica, que estaba de pie y se veía más débil y fácil, si era así él tendría una oportunidad para después matar a la bestia. Calculó el tiempo para que ella sufriera el menor daño posible, planeando la estrategia, la sangre fluía en sus venas trayéndole calor a su cuerpo. Tendría que hacer de salvador de niñas perdidas esa noche, no había más remedio, solo esperaba que su viaje no continuara así, con tantas sorpresas podría demorarse más de la cuenta.

—No te muevas —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

Ella ya había levantado la cabeza, alertada por su inmovilidad. Lo miró a los ojos, y luego más allá, intentando atravesar la negrura que había a la espalda de él. La noche había caído casi por completo.

Escucharon las sutiles pisadas, luego la carrera apresurada; la chica soltó vapor en una exhalación rápida, sin apartar los ojos del punto detrás de Ranma. Él movió despacio el brazo derecho para traerlo más hacia su cuerpo y cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. Las pisadas se acompañaron de un chillido y percibieron, con todos los demás sentidos, cómo se les venía encima.

Luego la chica se agachó un poco y al mismo tiempo Ranma sintió la mordida en el hombro cuando el animal saltó sobre él, arañándolo además las pezuñas en un brazo. La sorpresa y el dolor lo dejaron momentáneamente sin aliento.

Después el movimiento fue rápido, Ranma solo lo percibió a su costado, como el aire moviéndose, porque estaba concentrado en el dolor provocado por las dientes en su hombro. Pero logró ver que la chica desenfundó la espada, arremetió hundiéndola en el animal y luego retirando la espada. La presa aflojó el agarre y se desplomó en el suelo desangrándose.

Ranma, liberado de la presión, volteó a mirarla del todo, el cabello largo y un poco húmedo se agitaba con el viento de la tormenta. Ambos pies estaban bien plantados en el suelo y empuñaba con firmeza la espada en la mano derecha, que apuntaba al suelo y chorreaba hilillos rojos. Por un instante, la mirada de la muchacha fue oscura e impenetrable, mucho más en aquella escasa luz, pero luego pestañeó un par de veces y se volvió a mirarlo, casi sonriendo.

—Te invito a cenar —le dijo.

-∙:∙-

En las paredes de roca se proyectaban las sombras producidas por las llamas de la fogata, sobre la que el cerdo de tamaño mediano, completamente negro, se asaba lentamente desprendiendo un delicioso aroma. Ranma terminaba de desinfectar la herida de su hombro con los implementos que llevaba en la mochila, no le preocupaba demasiado, era casi un rasguño para él, pero farfullaba y resoplaba sin poder creer que esa chiquilla lo hubiera ayudado a escapar del cerdo. ¿Y por qué lo había atacado directamente en primer lugar? ¡Dio la impresión de que lo odiaba y había decidido devorarlo!

—Me comeré hasta tu última pezuña, bicho desgraciado —le susurró con mirada brillante a la cena sobre la fogata.

—Gracias… por ayudarme en el hielo —dijo de pronto la chica a su espalda, y Ranma se sobresaltó, girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el sonido.

Luego recordó, de pronto, que ella se estaba cambiando la ropa empapada por una muda seca que tenía a buen resguardo en la mochila. Se sonrojó de pronto y sintió calor, pero creyó que era solo por la cercanía al fuego. La voz suave, cálida, agradable al oído, volvió a dirigirse a él, ahora desde mucho más cerca, y Ranma pudo percibirla entrando en su campo visual desde la derecha.

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo —dijo, colocando con esmero las ropas y las botas junto al fuego para que se secaran. Ranma echó un vistazo a sus pies pequeños, enfundados en gruesas medias de lana.

Al terminar se volvió a verlo y pudieron por primera vez mirarse directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada durante un minuto, mientras el viento aullaba fuera con más fuerza y el frío se colaba por la angosta entrada de la cueva.

—Soy Ranma Saotome —replicó el muchacho un momento después.

—Gracias por ayudarme allá fuera, Ranma Saotome —repitió la chica y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada puesta en el cerdo que se asaba sobre la fogata.

Ranma la observó con, lo que él creyó, era un disimulado interés. Era bastante bonita, tenía que admitirlo, su cabello era largo, brillante y muy oscuro, y sus ojos castaños parecían mucho más grandes contrastando con su rostro muy pálido. Era una chiquilla apenas, sin embargo, Ranma le daba un punto a favor, estaba sumamente tranquila a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir hacía solo un minuto. Bien, solo era una niña que no llegaba a comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué hacías allí de todos modos? —soltó Ranma sin refrenarse.

Ella, todavía con una actitud tranquila, casi amenazante, respondió:

—Voy a ver a la Bruja.

—¿La Bruja? —Ranma estaba descolocado.

—Derrotaré a la Bruja para librarnos del invierno eterno.

La grasa caliente que se escurría del cerdo crepitó sobre las llamas.

—Eh… ¿qué?

Había escuchado mal, de seguro. No podía pretender derrotar a la Bruja, no una chiquilla como ella y con una ridícula espada como la que usaba. Por un momento volvió a recordar el momento exacto en que ella había matado al cerdo con un solo movimiento, sin vacilar —o chillar de miedo, como hubiera hecho cualquier otra en su lugar. Pero matar a un pequeño cerdo salvaje hambriento y desorientado no era lo mismo que enfrentarse a la Bruja de Corazón Helado.

—Desafiaré a la Bruja y la derrotaré, el invierno debe terminar —sentenció ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Akane se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lucharé con ella.

—Primero deberás encargarte de la bestia que la custodia, ¿crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó Ranma con un aire de superioridad.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con esa espada pasada de moda? ¿Sabes usarla al menos?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso no lo he demostrado? —inquirió Akane echando una mirada al cerdo que seguía sobre el fuego.

—Eso no es nada, un puerquito pequeño y extraviado al que tomaste por sorpresa. La bestia, el enorme animal que está a las puertas del castillo de la Bruja, es poderosa, inmensa, feroz, sus dientes son grandes y afilados, lanza por la boca bolas de un fuego más caliente que el del infierno, y se ha cobrado la vida de muchos y fuertes guerreros. Dicen que la Bruja la entrenó especialmente para que tuviera predilección por la carne humana. ¿De verdad piensas que puede compararse? ¿Que tú y una espada podrán cruzar ese obstáculo? No, quédate segura en casa y déjame ese trabajo, yo derrotaré a la bestia y a la Bruja de Corazón Helado y libraré a todo el oeste del invierno eterno, así lo prometí. Y yo siempre gano.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos, el viento aullaba fuera.

—Tengamos un encuentro —repuso Akane finalmente—. Peleemos tú y yo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No peleo con niñas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes perder? —lo provocó la chica—. Después de todo tú eres solo un hombre y una espada también, ¿de verdad lograrás derrotar tu solo a la Bruja?

—Soy el mejor —respondió Ranma sencillamente. Luego sonrió—. Muy bien, haremos una demostración, solo para que puedas darte cuenta que es mejor que desistas y vuelvas a casa. No usaré todo mi poder, claro, ya que eres una chica.

—Por mí no tienes que contenerte —replicó ella.

Se pusieron de pie, un poco alejados del fuego, más hacia el interior de la cueva donde la luz era un poco más escasa. Ranma vio brillar las joyas incrustadas en la empuñadura de la espada de ella, pero no pudo distraerse más porque Akane se lanzó hacia él con un ataque frontal y solo le dio tiempo de anteponer a Nyannichuan para detener el golpe. Con algo de fuerza hizo que ella moviera su espada hacia un lado y luego se separaron, girando y quedando en las posiciones opuestas a como habían comenzado.

Akane no perdió tiempo en atacarlo de nuevo, sus embestidas eran fuertes pero ahora que estaba completamente concentrado podía leerlas con facilidad y anticiparlas, esquivándolas o anteponiendo la espada para detenerlas. Él no le respondía ninguno de los ataques, pero después de un par de minutos de ejercicio comenzó a estudiarla con atención ya que por momentos algunos de sus movimientos le resultaban un tanto familiares. La manera de dar los golpes a los flancos del contrincante, o de girar la espada después de un ataque para asestar otro golpe sin cambiar la posición del cuerpo. Eran un tanto similares a los movimientos que él mismo había aprendido desde niño, como si por debajo hubiera una técnica similar pero que ambos habían desarrollado de diferente manera.

La muchacha dio un paso y cargó con la espada, pero Ranma eludió el ataque como siempre, y esta vez giró más rápido, poniéndose a su espalda, dejando a Nyannichuan muy cerca de su nuca, a centímetros del golpe mortal. Se quedaron respirando agitadamente, inmóviles. Akane supo que, de haber sido un combate real, hubiera perdido.

—Comamos, o la cena se quemará —comentó Ranma bajando la espada y alejándose de ella.

Akane lo observó mientras se sentaba de nuevo cerca del fuego.

—No es justo, solo me esquivabas —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te dije que no peleo con niñas, no podría hacerles daño, es una de las primeras lecciones.

Akane bufó y lo acompaño a un lado de la fogata. Ranma sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su equipaje y comenzó a cortar la carne.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la espada? —preguntó después—. ¿Quién te enseñó?

Akane se quedó en silencio un momento, con la mirada baja, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo.

—Mi padre —respondió al fin—, Soun Tendo. Es por él que hago esto, por él derrotaré a la Bruja y haré desaparecer el invierno, para que la wisteria vuelva a florecer.

—¿Cómo? —Ranma se detuvo a la mitad de un corte y la miró.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante, después sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, que también había acomodado cerca del fuego, una pequeña cajita de madera. La abrió y con mucha delicadeza sacó de su interior una flor marchita y seca, de la que ya no se adivinaba su forma.

La puso en la palma de su pequeña y blanca mano y la observó mientras hablaba.

—Esta es la flor de la wisteria —dijo—, era la favorita de mi madre. Mi padre la amaba mucho, tuvieron dos hijas y fueron muy felices, luego llegó el invierno eterno y mi madre se volvió muy delicada; cuando nací murió durante el parto. La wisteria tampoco pudo sobrevivir al frío y se secó, ya no volvió a florecer, y mi padre se fue poniendo cada vez más triste; ya ni siquiera tenía la flor que le recordaba a su esposa. Me entrenó por un tiempo, pero luego perdió el entusiasmo y yo seguí adelante sola porque quería derrotar a la Bruja para que el invierno se fuera y la wisteria pudiera florecer de nuevo. La enredadera en nuestra casa se secó, pero guardé una de las flores como recuerdo de por qué hago todo esto, tomé la espada de mi padre y salí de casa. La espada era muy importante para él, la mandó a hacer especialmente, tiene incrustadas en la empuñadura las piedras semi-preciosas que eran parte de la dote de mi madre para su matrimonio. Es la espada con la que me enseñó y con la que derrotaré a la Bruja.

La chica miró un momento más la flor marchita sobre su palma y después, con mucho cuidado, volvió a guardarla en la cajita de madera. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él. Ranma la observó en silencio, preguntándose qué clase de padre permitía que su hija, tan joven, saliera sola a enfrentar el frío y el peligro. Pero también admiró la determinación y las agallas de esa muchacha para hacer todo por su cuenta de forma tan resuelta; era fuerte y valiente, pero aún así también muy torpe y no lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la bestia.

Ranma tuvo una sensación por dentro de pronto, como si tuviera el deber de velar por ella, de hacer que llegara sana y salva a casa y a su padre.

Volvió a prestar atención a su comida y dijo con indiferencia, como si le diera lo mismo:

—Tomaremos el mismo camino entonces, parece que seguiremos juntos de aquí en más.

Akane abrió la boca de inmediato para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Luego tomó otro bocado de carne de cerdo y lo masticó lentamente.

—Sí, parece —dijo.

-∙:∙-

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente al día siguiente, aún era temprano y la pereza se le amontonaba con pesadez en los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces y observó la figura delgada y silenciosa, oscura, que se recortaba contra la claridad a la entrada de la cueva. Akane estaba de espaldas a él mirando hacia afuera, su largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda y sus pies ya calzados con las abrigadas botas una vez más. Se volteó a mirarlo al percibir el ruido de él incorporándose entre las mantas.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja, como si procurara que alguien más no despertara.

Ranma pudo ver que ya estaba casi completamente vestida para salir al frío del exterior, había guardado incluso en su mochila las mantas con que había improvisado un lecho frente a él al otro lado del fuego.

Afuera ya no arreciaba el viento de la noche anterior, el día era helado y sereno. Había comenzado a nevar lentamente.

.

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

.

_Continuará…_

.

Nota de autora: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelito Andrés! Una historia completamente para vos, para que la disfrutes en tu día.

**.**

A los demás, les agradezco mucho por leer. La segunda parte y final la subiré muy pronto.

Aclaración: la wisteria es también conocida como glicina o flor de la pluma.

Saludos.

Romina


	2. Segunda parte

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

_un fic de Randuril_

**.**

**Nieve y Viento**

* * *

_Dedicado a Noham_

* * *

_segunda parte_

-∙:∙-

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

-∙:∙-

Los días continuaban siendo helados y grises. A veces una llovizna persistente y fría los sorprendía a mitad de la tarde y los obligaba a buscar refugio o improvisar un campamento más temprano de lo acostumbrado, a un lado del camino, en cuevas, o entre rocas escarpadas al pie de las montañas que atravesaban. En esos momentos, cada noche junto a la fogata tratando de encontrar calor, Akane sacaba de un lugar bien protegido de su equipaje la cajita de madera donde guardaba la marchita wisteria. Se quedaba largos momentos observándola en silencio, y Ranma aprovechaba esos momentos para observarla a ella. Le parecía que la chica se veía mucho más frágil en aquellos instantes, casi tan desamparada como la había visto cuando cayó en el agua helada del río; pero a la vez, cuando decidía que era suficiente y volvía sus recuerdos de nuevo a la cajita de madera, cerrándolos hasta una nueva parada, daba la impresión de volverse un poco más fuerte que antes. Era como si absorbiera la energía de esos recuerdos de los momentos felices y se hiciera más capaz para enfrentar a la Bruja. No es que Ranma fuera a permitir que ella lo hiciera, no pensaba dejarla arriesgar su vida así, además, no estaría a la altura: su técnica era buena, sin embargo le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para usar la espada de manera mortal. Y ese era el punto, ¿verdad?, matar a la Bruja. ¿Cómo pretendía lograrlo?

A veces, cuando estaban junto al fuego, o cuando andaban largas jornadas sin descanso, Akane le contaba pequeñas anécdotas de su vida, algunos retazos por aquí o por allá de lo que le habían contado que era la vida antes del invierno eterno. Por esas conversaciones Ranma supo que Soun Tendo les tenía otro destino preparado a sus hijas, ya que siendo joven había acordado con un entrañable amigo unir a las familias casando a una de ellas con el hijo de aquél. El matrimonio nunca se llevó a cabo porque el invierno llegó y nunca más se fue, las vidas de todos cambiaron, el padre de Akane jamás volvió a saber de su amigo. Sin embargo seguía confiando en que el arreglo se haría, y así su yerno perpetuaría el arte familiar de la espada. No había razón para que Akane o ninguna de sus hermanas fueran entrenadas en la técnica.

Ranma se preguntó si realmente aquél hombre creía que el matrimonio se realizaría al fin algún día o era solo un sueño que lo mantenía cada día con vida en ese mundo helado. Pero se guardó esta reflexión para él y no se lo dijo a su compañera de viaje.

Algunas otras veces tenían suerte y podían descansar del viaje en posadas, que eran un punto brillante de luz y calor en el largo camino. Allí podían cambiarse la ropa ya calada por la lluvia y regodear su espíritu con una cena caliente, dormir en una cama blanda y no sobre mantas para no tocar el suelo frío y duro; y también podían conversar con otra gente, algunos viajeros que hablaban sobre la gran tormenta que se aproximaba, donde nevaría como nunca lo habían visto desde que la Bruja de Corazón Helado lanzó su hechizo de frío. Otros, sin embargo, los que venían de más al este, los que conocían bien el mundo más allá del Gran Muro, decían que esa sería la gran tormenta antes del final, que la Bruja lanzaría todo su odio concentrado en aquel momento porque ya no tenía salida y su hechizo se debilitaba. En algunos lugares, decían, se empezaba a percibir el deshielo, un trozo de cielo celeste quería resplandecer por momentos entre las nubes oscuras de tormenta.

—Pero habrá nieve —terminó por sentenciar uno de los viajeros antes de beber largamente de su gran jarro.

—Y viento —agregó sombríamente la mujer que atendía las mesas en la posada.

«Cuidado si se encuentran la nieve y el viento» recordó Ranma, al mismo tiempo que otro de los comensales lo repetía en voz alta, esa misma frase o cualquier otra variante que en el fondo era lo mismo.

—Mañana habrá más lluvia —comentó la camarera, colocando platos sobre otra de las mesas.

En aquel lugar conversar sobre el clima entre desconocidos no solo era habitual para pasar el rato, sino que era un asunto de vital importancia. El clima estaba todo el tiempo en todas partes, era algo con lo que vivían, y Ranma se preguntó cómo sería un día cualquiera comentar qué hermosa mañana era, sin agregar nada más, sin que importara demasiado el color de las nubes, la temperatura, cómo soplaba el viento o la lluvia que había caído; solo eso, que fuera un saludo normal.

Miró a Akane, ella continuaba observando al hombre que había hablado sobre la gran tormenta, luego volteó a mirarlo. Quizá los dos pensaron lo mismo en ese momento: esa tormenta no existiría porque ellos matarían a la Bruja antes de que ocurriera.

—¿Crees que el hechizo se está debilitando? —preguntó Akane al otro día, mientras andaban por un camino ascendente lleno de rocas, subiendo despacio para cruzar entre las montañas.

—No, eso solo es la esperanza —comentó Ranma sin pensarlo demasiado—. Es casi una leyenda —agregó después—. Todos creen que vendrá un momento en que el frío desaparecerá por sí solo, porque el hechizo se hace débil, pero ¿has notado algún cambio? —Ranma sacudió la cabeza—. La realidad es que para que el frío acabe debemos hacer algo nosotros mismos, no ocurrirá solo, nada podemos conseguir sin luchar.

Akane continuó caminando detrás de él, pensativa.

—Pero creo en la esperanza —dijo después de un momento—, no es algo malo, es lo que puede mantenernos vivos. Lo vi en mi aldea, familias destruidas porque lo perdieron todo por culpa de la Bruja, porque su poder va más allá del invierno helado que nos envía. Cuentan que hay una maldición, los guerreros que no perecen en su castillo, devorados por las fauces de la bestia o calcinados por las llamas de su aliento asesino, vuelven solo para perder poco a poco a todos sus seres amados. He visto a hombres buenos y nobles tratar con descuido a sus amigos y sus hijos, ser tan poco cariñosos con sus esposas… era porque temían también perder lo poco que les había quedado. El poder y el odio de la Bruja hacia nosotros llega muy lejos. Destruye todo lo que amamos.

La espalda de Ranma se tensó y sintió la mochila como un peso que lo jalaba hacia el suelo. ¿Una maldición? Recordó el trato frío y distante de su padre casi desde que tenía memoria, la mirada nostálgica y casi perdida con la que lo descubría mirándolo por momentos, cómo en algunas noches percibía que entraba en su habitación para acomodarle las cobijas con un gesto protector, a pesar que él había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo. En esos momentos Ranma se quedaba inmóvil, casi deteniendo la respiración, observándolo a través de las pestañas, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, incrédulo de ver a su padre en aquella faceta que tan poco le conocía. La maldición. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Genma había temido también perderlo a él, lo único que le quedaba, y por eso lo había tratado con dureza, enseñándole el lenguaje de la espada y no el del amor fraternal?

«Yo conozco el verdadero dolor del hielo». Las palabras de su padre se le clavaban como dagas en el pecho.

—Por eso creo en la esperanza y sé que también es muy poderosa —seguía diciendo Akane, ajena a todos los sentimientos que atravesaban al muchacho que caminaba delante de ella—, incluso más poderosa que el hechizo de la Bruja. Por la esperanza esa gente aún vive, creyendo que un día vendrá algo mejor y el sol volverá a salir. Mi padre sigue viviendo con la esperanza de ver florecer la wisteria de nuevo un día.

Ranma se giró para mirarla, pero Akane no le prestaba atención en ese instante, si no que miraba el suelo y cuidadosamente dónde ponía los pies a cada paso. Ranma recordó en ese momento a su padre, apretujado en su abrigo, junto al fuego, mirando por la ventana la lluvia, o más allá de la lluvia. ¿Pensando en algo quizá? ¿Buscaría su propia esperanza de alguna manera? ¿Sería él su esperanza tal vez, su hijo, su descendencia, lo único que tenía en el mundo? Más que nunca, Ranma se prometió que mataría a la Bruja para deshacer el hechizo y poder traerles la paz a todos.

-∙:∙-

Tres días más pasaron y por fin se aproximaron al Gran Muro. Era una construcción derruida, carcomida por los años, que habían construido los antiguos propietarios de esas tierras cuando el reino era próspero y debían proteger sus pertenencias de sus vecinos. Pero desde el comienzo del invierno eterno los pobladores se fueron alejando cada vez más de la región, dejando vacías las tierras. El frío se sentía con mucha más fuerza en aquella zona, los vientos helados golpeaban el rostro en todas direcciones cortando el aliento, era casi imposible cultivar o criar animales allí, apenas se sobrevivía, y si solamente por unas horas faltaba la leña para alimentar el fuego de la estufa se podía llegar a morir. No era extraño entonces que todos se fueran más al oeste, buscando tierras más cálidas, si es que eso era posible. Y allí había quedado solo la Bruja de Corazón Helado, ella rodeada de nieve y de hielo, ella sola en su castillo rodeada de frío, de su maldad y su odio.

Akane tuvo un escalofrío de pronto, no por el frío, sino más bien producto de una sensación de desasosiego al mirar a la distancia la enorme y oscura construcción del castillo, hecho de piedras, descoloridas y desgastadas, que contrastaban con el cielo gris y encapotado. La tenue llovizna empezó a caer una vez más mientras pasaban por un sitio casi completamente derruido del Gran Muro.

Akane miró a su izquierda, donde Ranma siempre iba a su lado. Era extraño cómo se había acostumbrado a su presencia en esos días, casi semanas, que habían pasado desde que había salido de casa. Se había acostumbrado a verlo en las mañanas mientras se daba vuelta en las mantas sin querer levantarse aún mientras ella ya estaba en pie. Todas las tardes, cuando la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, se afanaba haciendo una fogata, cocinando una cena rápida o repartiendo la comida que traían de las posadas. Si ella resbalaba apenas en algún camino escarpado la mano de él se estiraba de inmediato para que ella tuviera apoyo. Casi con miedo, Akane se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a esa mano esperándola o sosteniéndola en todo momento, hasta transformar en un reflejo involuntario su brazo estirado para recibirlo.

Los recuerdos de su casa, de las mañanas limpiando; repasando una y otra vez los mismo libros en la pequeña biblioteca de su padre; intentando cocinar junto a su hermana mayor siempre con horrendos resultados; las tardes visitando el pueblo para aprovisionarse y lograr sobrevivir un día más en el invierno eterno, todo aquello le parecía tan lejano como si lo hubiera vivido otra persona en otra vida. Se le hacía demasiado natural viajar junto a Ranma Saotome por aquellos caminos por los que nunca se había atrevido a ir, hacia, quizá, una muerte segura. Sin embargo aquello no la atemorizaba. El invierno eterno afectaba a todos, de alguna u otra forma, tal vez a ella le había robado todo el sentido común, ¿cómo si no explicaba que una mañana cualquiera decidiera por fin de repente hacer su equipaje, tomar la espada de su padre y, dejando una carta para su hermana Kasumi, salir de casa sin volver la vista atrás ni una vez?

Estaba loca, pero no se arrepentía. ¿Quizá simplemente había llegado el momento de cumplir su destino? ¿Por qué aquel mismo día y a aquella misma hora, Ranma había cruzado el río congelado llegando justo a tiempo para salvarla de morir?

Mientras se acercaban lentamente a la entrada del castillo, Akane no podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

-∙:∙-

Akane dio un paso intentando esquivar los grandes huesos esparcidos por el piso, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar pisar algunos, cortos y delgados, que se quebraron bajo su bota crujiendo. Ella hizo una mueca y abrió un poco más los ojos. Se estaba poniendo pálida, Ranma se dio cuenta mirándola de reojo, como siempre lo hacía, vigilándola. Muy pronto llegaría a su límite y él la mandaría a casa, ya había logrado mucho de todas formas, había llegado muy lejos, mucho más de lo que él había supuesto al principio, cuando la vio hundirse en la parte delgada del hielo en el río congelado, como una novata. Él lo haría por ella, mataría a la bestia y a la Bruja, libraría a todos del invierno eterno, incluso a su pueblo y su padre, y la wisteria volvería a crecer y florecería, Akane no debía preocuparse porque él lo haría por ella.

—Todo está demasiado silencioso… y vacío —comentó la muchacha.

Ranma pestañeó y volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que ella caminaba ya por delante de él, adentrándose cada vez más en la oscuridad del castillo.

—Será mejor que me esperes aquí —replicó él, alcanzándola en dos pasos.

—¿Eh? —Akane se giró completamente a mirarlo, su cabello ondeó a su espalda con el movimiento.

—Es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué hay ahí delante, tendrás que quedarte aquí.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que vine tan lejos para acobardarme al último minuto?

—No es momento para hacerse el héroe —refunfuñó Ranma.

—¡Eso mismo te digo! No volveré atrás, y no voy a quedarme a esperar. Además, si mueres allí tendré que seguir y acabar con la bestia yo misma, y luego con la Bruja.

—Oye… eso no es gracioso.

—No era un chiste.

Ranma cerró la boca de golpe y le sostuvo la mirada a la chica durante un largo momento. Después asintió.

—Bien, pero caminas detrás de mí —avisó.

—Te cuido las espaldas, como siempre —le sonrió Akane, y por un momento toda ella iluminó la habitación en penumbras con ese gesto tan simple y dulce. Y él estuvo perdido. No había forma de detenerla pasara lo que pasara. Pero sabían que bien valía la pena seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias, porque buscaban la esperanza, y el precio a pagar quizá fuera alto.

No había guardias ni ninguna persona, supusieron que la Bruja no los necesitaba, que prefería estar allí encerrada sola con su maldad, como esas brujas malvadas de las historias, que solo tienen odio, odio y más odio dentro de ellas, y no tienen razón para hacer lo que hacen.

El castillo era una seguidilla de pasillos oscuros, paredes de piedra sin recubrir y grandes lozas grises tapizando el piso; las ventanas eran delgadas y estrechas, a una altura que hacía desconfiar que aún con el cielo muy despejado el sol lograra iluminar algo desde allí. No había muebles ni ningún adorno, sus pasos retumbaban por el suelo. Casi al pisar el vestíbulo escucharon los gruñidos.

Se acercaron despacio y vieron al animal. Era una bestia enorme, distinta a cualquier otra cosa que hubieran visto antes. La piel dura, ennegrecida y áspera; garras gigantescas y afiladas saliendo de las patas delanteras. Una cola larga con la que barría el piso lentamente, casi como si jugara.

Akane dio un paso atrás instintivamente, pero buscó la empuñadura de la espada, que colgaba como siempre de su equipaje, y de inmediato la desenvainó. El sonido del acero hizo brillar aún más los ojos de la bestia, que rugió de forma poderosa, casi hasta hacer temblar las paredes a su alrededor.

—Nunca vi una cosa semejante —comentó Akane en un hilo de voz.

—Al parecer las leyendas son reales —replicó Ranma asombrado—. Esto debe ser… un dragón.

—¿Dragón? —Akane lo miró con la frente arrugada a modo de incomprensión—. ¿Qué significa eso? Nunca escuché sobre esos animales.

—Lo que significa es que tendrás que cuidarte de su aliento o serás calcinada.

—¿Cómo?

Y la bestia inspiró por sus grandes fosas nasales dilatándolas y luego abrió las fauces todo lo que se lo permitía su anatomía, entonces pudieron sentir desde sus entrañas la brisa tibia y agradable, luego caliente, cada vez más caliente, hasta que Ranma se movió a tiempo para quitar a Akane de en medio, que observaba estupefacta aún el acontecimiento. Solo con un milímetro de diferencia de ellos el gran río de fuego salió de la boca de la bestia, dándoles el tiempo exacto de refugiarse entre las ruinas de las paredes.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Akane agitada, procurando agacharse lo suficiente para que la nueva fogonada no la tocara, ya que de nuevo el dragón estaba sobre ellos.

—Un dragón, te lo dije —afirmó Ranma muy seguro.

Se quitó la mochila y la arrojó lejos. Luego desenfundó a Nyannichuan y se puso de pie. La observó valeroso y gallardo desde su altura.

—Ocúltate y protégete bien.

Luego salió de la protección del muro manteniendo su espada baja, corriendo al encuentro de la bestia y asestándole un golpe en una de las patas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Abrió un tajo y la sangre comenzó a caer, el dragón volvió a rugir y lanzar fuego, ahora hacia el muchacho, que lo esquivaba con agilidad y luego volvía al ataque. Lograba dañar cada vez a su oponente, pero ¿qué eran algunos cortes para una bestia de aquellas proporciones? ¿Y cuánto tiempo más podría Ranma esquivar los ataques y salvarse del fuego? No tardaría en agotarse y quedar al alcance del dragón.

—Ese idiota… —murmuró Akane para sí—. Ocultarme, por supuesto.

Se deshizo de su equipaje y lo arrojó lejos, junto con el de Ranma, respiró una y dos veces, luego se puso de pie. Entonces, sin pensar más que en el movimiento que tenía que hacer, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho hasta llegar a doler y zumbándole en los oídos, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y batió la espada para dar un golpe a la otra pata del animal.

No llegó a herirlo, la piel de esa criatura era mucho más dura y resistente de lo que parecía, además su espada no era tan poderosa como la de su compañero, pero no se rindió, asestó otro golpe y otro, moviéndose en círculos alrededor de la pata sin perder la concentración.

Ranma hizo lo propio, sobre todo porque al verla correr hacia la bestia como si nada de forma tan tonta procuraba impedir el contraataque del animal y que se concentrara en él. Tomó impulso apoyándose en los muslos de la bestia y dando dos pasos saltó para golpear sobre el vientre, logrando abrir una herida que lo hizo aullar y mover la cola enloquecido con el dolor.

La cola barrió por el suelo y golpeó a Akane, que cayó al suelo y tuvo el momento justo para rodar a un lado y escapar del fuego que el dragón esparcía todo alrededor sin un rumbo fijo.

La chica gateó hasta protegerse tras un pedazo de muro para recuperar el aliento, sin embargo escuchó las fuertes pisadas del animal y luego agachó la cabeza por instinto. La cola del animal describió un arco encima de ella haciéndole ondear el cabello y rompiendo el muro a su paso. Akane escuchó otro grito de la bestia y sus pasos alejándose, al volverse a mirar supo que Ranma había vuelto a atacarlo. Su espada se había teñido de rojo y ahora el muchacho saltaba y daba una vuelta acrobática por el suelo para evitar la nueva exhalación de fuego. Corrió hasta perderse en uno de los recodos de lo que era una vieja galería, o lo que había quedado de ella.

El dragón aulló de nuevo y desesperado abrió la boca y miró al techo soltando una gran bola de fuego en señal de dolor. Akane aprovechó ese momento para correr junto a Ranma y agacharse a su lado tras la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —fue la réplica inmediata del muchacho. Después pareció recordar algo y se puso serio—. ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo vas a correr así hacia el dragón sin pensarlo?

—Solo hice lo que tú hiciste —se defendió ella—. Estoy luchando, intentando derrotarlo.

—Pero es completamente distinto. ¡No puedes correr sin tener un plan primero!

—¿Y tú lo tienes? ¿Cuál es el plan para derrotarlo? ¿O piensas atacarlo y saltar durante todo el día?

Ranma apretó los dientes y tomó aire. Luego lo exhaló intentando serenarse. Akane lo observó atentamente, la cara negra de hollín y húmeda por el sudor, la trenza un poco deshecha, pero sus ojos brillando atentos y concentrados. Lo respetó y lo admiró en aquel momento, enfrentado al peligro.

—Intento llegar a su cabeza —admitió finalmente el muchacho—. Su punto débil, o eso cuentan las historias, está justo aquí —agachó un poco la cabeza y se tocó con un dedo la base del cuello—. El fuego lo protege, nadie osaría ponerse frente a un dragón, se quemaría vivo. Pero su espalda es otra cuestión.

—Ah…

Akane desvió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo su mirada por el piso, intentando calcular cómo se podría llegar hasta el cuello de ese monstruo.

—Hay que dejarlo herido y débil hasta poder darle le golpe final, por eso estoy…

Se interrumpió cuando percibieron el retumbar de los pasos de la bestia dirigiéndose a ellos. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

—¡A correr! —dijo Ranma.

Ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. La criatura dudó un momento girando la cabeza pesadamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y pareció decidirse al final por el más pequeño de esos dos humanos, que parecía insignificante y débil. Akane comprendió que iba a por ella y supo que debía atacar y escapar del fuego.

Se giró, se plantó con fuerza en el piso, dejando de correr, tomando por sorpresa al dragón que la observó con un rugido por algunos segundos antes de abrir las fauces y soltar fuego directamente hacia ella. Akane tomó carrera y cruzó entre sus patas, directamente hacia su cola. La pisó y se plantó en ella, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tal fuerza que creyó que en cualquier momento no lo toleraría más y moriría ahí mismo. Hacer aquello fue temerario y ahora estaba casi paralizada, temblaba un poco incluso. Su distracción fue demasiado larga y el dragón logró comprender su intención y sacudió la cola. Ranma volvió al ataque en aquel momento, aprovechando el momento para abrirle una herida profunda al costado del vientre.

El dragón aulló y agitó la cola con más fuerza, y Akane, que al principio pudo guardar el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie, fue lanzada lejos, su espada cayó y su cuerpo se deslizó por el piso algunos metros por la fuerza del impacto. Ella se quedó inmóvil tirada en el suelo.

Ranma respiró agitado y varias volutas de vapor salieron de su boca, recordándole el frío intenso que había en aquel castillo, pero que él ya no sentía, y mucho menos en aquel momento en que vio a Akane como una muñeca rota sobre las lozas del piso. El fuego de la furia corrió dentro de él y sintió el mismo calor que si las llamas de la bestia lo hubieran alcanzado. Tomando impulso con un grito dio un golpe horizontal con la espada para abrir otra herida y luego caer rodando sobre sí mismo. Cuando se levantaba, la cola del dragón se movía por el suelo delante de él y ni siquiera lo pensó, levantó a Nyannichuan y la bajó con fuerza cortando la punta de la cola. La sangre formó un charco en el piso y los gritos del animal resonaron por todas las paredes.

Akane se incorporó despacio y vio la sangre, al animal agitándose como enloquecido y, más allá, la figura de Ranma, erguida y poderosa, con la cabeza en alto y la punta de la espada rozando el suelo, dejando marcas rojas.

Después lo vio avanzar y arrodillarse a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con tranquilidad, pero Akane vio un fuego intenso brillando en el fondo de sus ojos, y solo pudo asentir en respuesta, abrumada.

La ayudó a levantarse y corrieron a tiempo, ocultándose del fuego tras unas paredes medio derrumbadas. Respiraron agitados, tratando de recobrar el aliento; la chica lo miró un momento y luego se decidió a hablar.

—Mientras lo distraes le daré le golpe final —dijo Akane muy segura.

Ranma abrió la boca con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que te dejaré enfrentarte a la bestia mientras solamente correteo por ahí?

—¿Entonces prefieres que yo sea la carnada desprotegida y luego el monstruo me caiga encima cuando acabes con él? —Akane lo miró con expresión altiva, el pálido rostro sucio de hollín, los ojos canela brillando de enfado. Luego cerró los ojos un momento y relajó los hombros un momento, y cuando volvió a mirarlo, lo hacía con dulzura—. Mira, Ranma, yo soy fuerte, y tú eres mucho más ágil, lograrás cansarlo y esquivar los ataques, mientras yo aprovecharé el momento para asestarle el golpe. Le destrozaré la base del cuello —habló con seguridad, y se tomó un tiempo para agregar—. Pero tendrás que prestarme a Nyannichuan, es más poderosa que mi espada y podré estar segura.

—¡No lo haré! No te dejaré arriesgarte así. Me enfrentaré al monstruo hasta dejarlo completamente exhausto y atontado, luego lo atacaré y podré liquidarlo.

—¡Por favor, Ranma! Soy una guerrera, te lo dije, hemos luchado codo a codo.

—No puedo permitir que te pase algo —aseguró el muchacho.

Akane no comprendió del todo el sentido de aquellas palabras, y creía que él simplemente no soportaba la idea de permitir que una mujer lo ayudara.

—No podrás hacerlo solo. ¿No te das cuenta?, ese fue el error de todos los demás que han venido aquí, quisieron hacerlo solos, querían la gloria. Pero se necesita más de uno para ganarle a la bestia; somos humanos y no podremos con ella a menos que trabajemos en equipo. Queremos librar a todos de este invierno eterno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más importa?

Ranma suspiró y evocó por un momento su postura elegante, con el cabello suelto, proclamando «soy una guerrera»; la recordó jugando con la espada girando la muñeca, riendo; en las noches, junto a la fogata, sacando la cajita de madera, contemplando la wisteria marchita.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Ranma! ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de que es un buen plan y seré perfectamente capaz…?

Ranma la interrumpió tomándole las manos y poniendo entre ellas la empuñadura de Nyannichuan. Akane buscó su mirada de inmediato y la vio decidida y oscura, pero con un dejo de miedo… ¿por ella, quizá? ¿Eso le preocupaba?

—No hay tiempo —dijo Ranma apresurado y la empujó un poco, para después salir corriendo.

Akane cayó hacia atrás y rodó por instinto, con el tiempo justo para lograr escapar de otro ataque del dragón. Por un momento había llegado casi a olvidar su presencia, perdida en el rostro de Ranma y sus ojos.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo, buscó al muchacho por todo el amplio vestíbulo. La bestia chillaba y continuaba moviéndose inquieto, dejando por el suelo manchas de sangre. Ranma corría describiendo amplios círculos, girando a derecha e izquierda alternativamente, procurando que el animal lo siguiera, buscando atontarlo. El dragón rugía, chillaba de forma aguda, azotaba la cola por el piso.

En determinado momento Ranma aceleró y se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose con fuerza, el brazo estirado para poder tomar el mango de la espada de Akane, y se levantó luego con la agilidad de un rayo cortando el cielo en la lejanía. Akane, atenta, apenas pudo ver el movimiento, pero lo tomó como una señal para actuar.

Se levantó y se movió por detrás de la criatura, intentando que no la percibiera; rogó porque el dragón estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado en Ranma como para desecharla a ella. Caminó rápido, sus botas, de gruesas suelas acolchadas, ahogaban sus pasos sobre las frías lozas. Aceleró el paso.

De pronto, Ranma se detuvo y giró para enfrentar a la bestia cara a cara. El animal meneó la cabeza a un lado y otro, desconcertado; Akane también quedó eclipsada por la figura del muchacho durante un momento, la trenza desordenada cayendo sobre un hombro, las piernas abiertas y bien plantadas, la espada grande y anticuada donde Akane podía vislumbrar apenas por entre los dedos de Ranma los tenues destellos de las piedras semipreciosas que adornaban la empuñadura. Durante un breve momento, que al mismo tiempo pareció durar una eternidad, Akane se concentró en su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada; los gritos de la bestia hacían un eco en su cabeza mientras la chica lo observaba como algunos podrían llegar a haber visto a un personaje de leyenda en el momento de su batalla decisiva.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se comprendieron a la perfección, como si hubieran repasado el plan un millón de veces discutiendo cada detalle, aunque no era así.

Akane se impulsó, llenándose de valor un brevísimo momento; al mismo tiempo, casi como cuerpos coordinados a la perfección, Ranma se adelantó, corriendo hacia el dragón, que lo observaba aún como embrujado por su magnetismo.

La chica puso un pie en la cola del animal, intentando ser una pluma. No logró conseguirlo, pero quizá la parte cercenada del animal no permitía que él sintiera nada más que el dolor. Continuó escalando mientras el dragón rugía hacia Ranma, sin embargo, el muchacho no se detuvo en ningún momento. Se metió por entre las patas del animal, haciendo que este inclinara la cabeza para seguirlo con la mirada, desconcertado. El movimiento ayudó a Akane a llegar al punto exacto por la nuca del animal, y se plantó bien, apoyando los pies en la piel rugosa y dura de los flancos, sin embargo, allí detrás del cuello la piel cambiaba, transformándose en un verde claro, casi suave al tacto, donde había unas cicatrices que hiceron que Akane se detuviera por unos segundos. En ese instante comprendió que de allí debían nacer un par de apéndices que se extendían a cada lado del cuerpo, ¿alas quizá?, pero se los habían cortado, como se les cortan a las aves domésticas para que no abandonen la casa. ¿Eso había hecho la Bruja de Corazón Helado? Akane sintió una pena profunda, se dio cuenta que aquella bestia estaba encerrada en aquel salón desde muy pequeña, ¿cómo si no podría haber entrado después por las estrechas puertas del castillo?, y le cortaron las alas y le impidieron huir, condenado a crecer en aquel lugar. Comprendió que el animal era una víctima de la Bruja también, como lo eran ellos a causa de su hechizo de hielo, y estaban obligados a matarse los unos a los otros para tratar de vivir.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y su determinado brazo estuvo a punto de flaquear, sin embargo, no había otra opción. Un grito de Ranma la devolvió a la realidad; no podía verlo, pero percibía el movimiento y el ruido, el dragón intentaba aplastarlo con sus patas y herirlo con sus garras, mientras el chico rodaba a un lado y a otro, se arrastraba por el suelo intentando escapar.

—¡Akane…! —gritó con premura, la voz ahogada.

El dragón pareció darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquel llamado y levantó la cabeza, en el momento exacto en que Akane le enterraba a Nyannichuan con todas sus fuerzas en aquella parte suave y verde de su cuello. El alarido fue estrepitoso y la sangre comenzó a manar descontrolada. Akane movió la espada para infligir más daño, susurrando «lo lamento, lo lamento».

El animal plantó sus cuatro patas en el piso, levantó la cabeza al techo y bramó exhalando una llamarada dolorosa. Akane se tambaleó, tomándose del mango de la espada que estaba bien asegurada en la carne para no caer.

En el suelo, Ranma se impulsó para abrirle un tajo enorme al animal en el vientre. La sangre lo salpicó, y al comprender que comenzaba a tambalearse, se alejó para no quedar aplastado por su peso. Las llamas de la criatura hacían sentir un verdadero horno lo que antes había sido un vestíbulo congelado. Akane, aún encima de la bestia, intentaba ahora liberar la espada, sin embargo sus manos enguantadas se resbalaban y ella apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio por las sacudidas de la bestia. Entendió que tenía que dejarlo, así que se preparó para saltar.

En el mismo momento en que Akane saltaba, Ranma, a poca distancia, pudo ver cómo el animal cayó de lado abatido, no sin antes volver a abrir las fauces para lanzar más fuego. La estela fue directo hacia Akane, que caía en picada, con su cabello flotando al viento.

Ranma Saotome apenas vio cómo las llamas la tocaban. Sus ojos se volvieron también de fuego, dos ascuas encendidas de ira brillando en la penumbra del castillo. Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía mientras el cuerpo de Akane caía y él, dando un grito y girando para darle a su golpe más fuerza, arremetió y cercenó de un limpio corte la cabeza del dragón, que salió disparada lejos.

Respiró agitado, aún con su propio grito resonando en la cabeza.

La espada era totalmente roja a causa de la sangre.

.

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

.

_Continuará…_

.

Nota de autora: La vez anterior dije que subiría la segunda parte muy pronto ¡y han pasado más de dos años! Además, dije que sería el final, pero después de todo este fic tendrá tres partes.

Conclusión: nunca crean nada de lo que dice un fanficker XD.

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Ahora a responder comentarios, que hace mucho no lo hago:

**Noham**: ¿Qué más decir? Feliz cumple de nuevo. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de batalla, pelea o algo así, ojalá me haya salido bien, y espero que te guste. Besitos.

**Akarly**: Espero que te siga gustando, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Saludos.

**Kunoichi Saotome**: ¡Gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras! De verdad, las aprecio mucho y me hacen feliz :) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara bien. Un beso.

**Geral**: Lo siento, ahora tampoco está terminado; pero esta vez en serio la tercera parte y final estará muy pronto. Espero que de todas maneras te guste. Un saludo.

**The-girl-of-pig-tailed**: Aquí está la continuación. Gracias por leer.

**Anitha21**: Sí sigue la historia :), aquí está. Espero que te guste.

**Janny5**: Todos los días pensaba y seguiré pensando en esta historia, no lo dudes. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

**DolcePiano**: ¡Reina Sophyy! Gracias por leer, sin tu apoyo y acoso no hubiera continuado este fic, además XD. Espero que te siga gustando, y seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes. Vos también hacé lo tuyo ¿eh? Besos.

**Vernica**: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, es verdad. Espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Holi**: Gracias :) Aquí está la continuación.

**Minako Sakurai**: Gracias por esperar. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

Romina

-∙:∙-


End file.
